The Daughter of the Seer (Nico di Angelo love story)
by DanidiAngelo
Summary: Hannah is found being chased by a hydra in the middle of New York City by two demigods. Having no idea of her special powers being a daughter of Apollo, things get rough with a particular hot son of Hades.
1. Chapter 1

**Hannah's PoV **

I was running from something. I didn't even know what it was- I just knew that the many headed thing behind me was going to kill me if I wasn't fast enough. The weirdest part for me wasn't even that I was being chased- it was just that it was chasing me down the streets of New York in broad daylight and nobody was batting an eye. I pushed past some emo kid in my way that yelled in surprise. "Hey!" he shouted, then saw what was behind me- unlike everyone else.

"Holy Hephaestus!" the kid next to him said. I ignored them and moved on. I don't want to die today. But, of course, I had to do the cliche trip-and-fall-while-running-for-your-life move. I blacked out as soon as I hit the pavement.

**3rd Person PoV **

**Sometime later **

Nico and Leo dragged the girl into the Big House at Camp Half Blood, ignoring the stares of the other campers. "What in Hades-" Annabeth started as they pulled her in.

"Hydra attack," Leo gasped. "Nico and I killed it while it was chasing her." The rest of the Seven followed Nico and Leo inside. Only when she was in one of the sickbeds did Nico notice how freaking weird she looked.

Not like he was one to judge, but she had long black sleeves, gloves, dark jeans, boots, and a hoodie up to cover everything but her face although it was the beginning of summer. Long black hair dripped from the hood, framing her pale face. "She looks like a daughter of Hades," Piper said. Nico almost turned around to glare at her, but he didn't.

"She must've been pretty powerful to have a hydra be willing to chase her in the middle of the city," Percy said. Nico ignored him completely- he tried to hate that dam son of Poseidon.

"Not to mention in broad daylight," Jason agreed. Leo smirked, across from Nico.

"She tripped and fell on her face and got knocked out," he grinned. "Sounds like something Frank would do." The Chinese boy glared.

"I would not."

"You might," Hazel teased, then kissed him on the cheek. Nico pretended to gag at the sight.

"No affection with my sister," Nico said to him. Frank only grinned. "Watch it, Chinese baby man. You don't touch the son of Hades' sister with him around." The girl started to wake up, and Piper was the first to notice. She pointed it out immediately.

"Wha- where...?" she mumbled in confusion, squinting at the group surrounding her. "I- I know you two," she said. Leo nodded.

"Yeah, we're those creepers who've been watching you sleep the past two weeks," Leo grinned.

She stared at us, before whispering, "That was you?" Leo dropped his smile. Percy busted up laughing, getting her sassy comeback. Even Nico smirked slightly.

"We saved your life," he explained. "You were being chased by a hydra in New York, about an hour ago. We brought you here." She didn't look like she doubted the hydra part.

"Where is 'here', exactly?" Nico hesitated. For once, Frank stepped forward.

"You're in Camp Half Blood. It's a safe place for kids like us."

"Like... like us?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Demigods," Jason said. "Half human, half god. You only grew up with one parent, right?" She nodded slowly.

"My dad, until I was four," she said. "Why?" she didn't elaborate on her sentence. Piper smirked slightly.

"Your mom was a greek god, then," she said with her charming little smile. The girl blinked.

"I'm not even going to bother telling myself this doesn't exist," she mumbled.

"Yeah, that is a time saver," Annabeth said. "Thanks." She nodded.

"My name is Hannah."

"I'm Percy, this is my girlfriend Annabeth," he said. Nico winced slightly. Nobody noticed except Hannah and Jason.

"I am the mighty Jason," he grinned. "And this is my sidekick and girlfriend. Piper-"

"McLean," Hannah interrupted. "I know." Piper frowned slightly.

"I am the Leo," he said. "The smoldering hot, awesome, beautimus Leo." He bent down next to Hannah, who scooted away. "All da ladies love Leo," he whispered. She leaned furthur away, and he laughed. The other demigods rolled their eyes.

"I'm Hazel," Hazel said with a big, friendly smile. "This is my boyfriend, Frank." Hannah stared.

"He looks like a chinese baby man," she mumbled, too quiet for anyone but Nico to hear. He chuckled.

"I'm Nico," he finished off. Hannah nodded.

"Now I'm going to play the guess game on who your godly parents are," she grinned. "I like guessing things. Now, Persassy there-" Percy grinned at the nickname- "I'd say... Poseidon?"

"Ding ding ding," Annabeth grinned.

"And you... hmm..." she said, pondering Annabeth. "Aphrodite?"

"Nope," she grinned. "Athena. But thanks, I'm going to to take that as a compliment."

Hannah nodded. "I see it now," she said. "Piper, you'd be Aphrodite for sure." Piper nodded.

"Jason... Zues."

"Technically Jupiter, but yeah," he said.

"Leo..." she scowled. "Whatever the god of creepy is."

"Ares," Percy suggested, grinning. Frank glared. Annabeth smirked. "But no," Percy added.

"Son of the mighty Hephaestus," he smirked.

"That would be why you shouted 'holy Hephaestus when I ran by you," she agreed. "Hazel, I'd guess... hmm... I'm gonna wind up being way off, so I'll say the opposite of my guess right now. Hades?"

"Pluto, but yeah," she said, and Hannah's eyes widened. "I know, I'm a special one."

"Frank would be Dionysus?"

"Mars."

"Oh... and Nico. Hades?" Nico's face darkened.

"Unfortunately," he mumbled. Hannah smiled at him.

"Hades is cool," she said. "He's my favorite god card in Mythomagic." Frank and Nico perked up. Percy started laughing his butt into next week.

"Holy schist of Pluto," Hazel muttered. "Don't start them off." Nico and Frank talked Mythomagic for the rest of the day with Hannah. Then Nico went ballistic on Hazel for 'cursing.'

"'Schist' isn't even a curse," Hazel argued.

Hannah rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hannah's PoV**

**The Next Day**

I was sitting in the place Percy called the 'Big House,' talking to Frank about Mythomagic, when Nico walked in again. They tended to be my most frequent visitors, and currently, the closest thing I had to a friend, because we were all into Mythomagic. Nico pretended he didn't still like 'that schist.' I can tell he's lying.

Also, the 'schist' thing is really confusing me. Is that some kind of inside joke? Because I'm seriously lost. Same thing when anyone says 'damn.' Percy just cracks up. I really don't understand these demigods.

Anyways, Nico walked in and sat on the other side of my bed, since I had a slight concussion and couldn't stand just yet without feeling dizzy. "Hey," he said. I did the 'sup' head nod and continued explaining to Frank that 'that just isn't how the Aphrodite card works.' Nico chuckled slightly at my exasperated tone.

"Got a problem, death boy?" I joked. He glared slightly. "Okay, death boy isn't a good nickname," I decided. "But I gotta think of a nickname for you! I've been working on everyone's nicknames!"

He shook his head. "Whaddya got so far?"

"Percy is Persassy," I said, and Frank laughed. "I made that one up on the first day. Annabeth is Feather Head, y'know, cause her mom's animal is an owl."

"Clever," Nico praised, munching on a McDonald's french fry. "Go on."

"Frank is Spot."

At that Nico burst out laughing, and Frank stared in awe and fear. Nico laughed his ass off for a few minutes before catching his breath. "I am so going to use that," he said. I grinned triumphantly. Frank stared continued to stare in fear.

"Y- you made Nico di Angelo laugh," he said. I nodded.

"I'm special like that," I grinned. "Hazel is Lucy. I figured, because of the Beatles. LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS!" I howled. Nico busted up laughing again. (A/N I know he's a little out of character, but it fits in with the story, so please don't kill me. No pun intended.) I waited for him to calm down before continuing. "Jason I'm still working on," I frowned.

"How about Airhead?" Nico suggested. I high-fived him.

"It's official. Piper, well, just to tick her off it's going to be Victoria. Victoria's Secret and all, I figured that a daughter of Aphrodite with Pipes' personality would hate that. So... Victoria. And Leo is Jon. Since Jonathan is the human torch's real name."

Nico smirked. Frank grinned. "You really are clever," he praised. "You must be a daughter of Athena or something." I smiled back at him, playing with the edge of one of my gloves.

"Why do you wear those?" Nico asked suddenly. "It's almost summer. It's way too hot to be wearing black gloves, and a jacket, and jeans, and boots... even I'm in a t-shirt," he exclaimed. I frowned slightly.

"I have my reasons," I mumbled, and tried to change the subject to Mythomagic, but Nico stopped that in it's tracks.

"Hannah," he interrupted me as I started talking again. "What are your reasons? I mean, I'm a frikkin son of Hades. I won't hate you or anything."

"I just don't like taking them off," I said a little too quickly. He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"You shouldn't," I said. "I was lying. But I'm not going to tell you."

"That's a very interesting wall," Frank said, leaning out of the firing zone where Nico and I were having a glare war.

"Hannah," Nico said. "I don't generally like people. I'm kind of starting to consider calling you a friend. And friend's trust each other- or as much as I've heard, I'm not one to make many friends. Everyone I've trusted before has let me down. Why do you cover all of your skin like that?"

I hesitated. "I- It's a complicated thing, Nico. It's... there's a time and place for you to find out about it."

Frank continued to inspect the wall as Nico unleashed a death glare on me- literally. The room seemed to drop twelve degrees.

"Frank, get out," he said in a cold voice.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he said, and hurried away. The door shut behind him.

"Hannah. Trust is a fragile thing."

"I know," I said quickly. "I've given people my trust and had it broken before too. Believe me, I get it. It's just... I don't... I-" I struggled for words.

"Take the gloves off, Hannah," he said. I swallowed. He glared.

Slowly I took them off. There seemed to be nothing wrong with me- so far. He had no idea. "Explain why you wear them."

"Nico, I-"

"Now, Hannah."

"It's hard to explain. I need someone besides you to help me explain it. Piper, maybe," I said.

Sure enough, Piper was standing next to me a few minutes later looking very confused.

"Piper, swear on the Styx that nothing you see or hear leaves this room," Nico said to her. She swore. He looked at me.

"Victoria, don't freak out," I pleaded.

"Victoria?"

I quickly explained and she rolled her eyes. "I won't freak out."

Lightly, I touched her arm.

Nico's PoV

(A/N Finally! XD) Hannah started to scream as soon as she touched Piper.

Piper looked utterly startled, of course, and tried to pull away, but I quickly told her not to as I watched Hannah. Less than a minute later, she let go of Piper and backed away, tears in her eyes.

"You thought you had it so bad?" she whispered, so softly I barely heard her. "You thought your life was so bad, because your rich daddy wasn't always at home?"

"I-" Piper stuttered, shocked.

"You thought it was so horrible, getting all those shiny new credit cards as a 'sorry' for not being able to pick you up from school? Being able to go to school? You had friends- you had a family... and you just felt sorry for yourself?" Hannah stared at Piper with loathing. "You thought you'd betray them. No- you had friends. You had a boyfriend. You were able to get your daddy back, nice and happy, and get the man of your dreams. You've got your money and your home and your boyfriend. And you dare to feel sorry for yourself?"

Okay, I gotta admit that as a son of Hades, not much freaks me out. This is scaring the crap out of me though.

"This is what I really hate," she said. "I had nothing. My dad died when I was four. I had no money. I lived in sewers and was lucky if I got to eat something out of the trash once a week. I stole everything I had because there was no other way to get it. I was alone. I was poor. And then people like you who have everything? You just don't care." She looked at me. "Do you get it now, di Angelo? Skin to skin contact is what does it. I just saw her whole fucking past." She glared at Piper. "Get away from me, McLean," she spat. Piper, utterly freaked out, ran off.

Hannah started to cry as the door shut. Me being socially... impaired... didn't help me not knowing what to do. "Ah... sorry for pushing you?" I tried. She glared at me.

"Well, if it let you trust me, if it made you my friend..." she sobbed.

I winced. Sometimes me being an utter asshole without meaning it doesn't help in situations like this. "I'm sorry, Hannah." I went to leave.

"Wait- di Angelo," she called before I could leave. I almost flinched- you call people by their last name when you don't necessarily like them. "I'm sorry, too. I probably scared you off, didn't I?"

I turned back around. "You can't scare a son of Hades," I said. "I'll give you my friendship. It's there. If you want it, take it." I went to leave again.

"Nico," she called this time. "I'll take it. Just- please- don't leave right now."

I went back to sit next to her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm probably inconveniencing you right now. I've never had a friend before."

I couldn't help but give her a little half-smile. "No worries. I don't have any, either."

She sniffed. "But you've got Percy and the others," she said. I winced at Percy's name.

"For trust's sake," I mumbled. "Swear on the Styx you'll keep a secret."

She nodded. "I swear."

I swallowed nervously. "Only Jason knows," I started. "I- I used to..." I paused. "I used to- like- Percy Jackson," I choked. She smiled.

"I don't judge," she said.

"Oh thank the gods," I mumbled. "That could've ruined me if you were... one of the ones who judge. Everyone judges these days." She gave me a sad smile.

"I know," she said. "It's horrible how people can be."

"I don't have a crush on him anymore," I lied quickly. He still was a bit... hot... well, now I'm lying to myself. Holy Styx, Percy was fine. But I'm not full on gay, I'm just bi, and I'm working on tricking myself into thinking that I don't like him. He's with Annabeth. He loves her. They went through Tartarus together.

That's not breaking up. Going through Tartarus alone was almost unbearable. Percy and Annabeth are never leaving each other's sides again. Hannah smiled at me again, but this smile held no joy- only pain and sadness.

I could see it in her eyes, too. We were both suffering. She hung her head.

"Nico, as long as we're confessing secrets..." she hesitated. "I have one more. You've heard my story, so please, I'm begging you not to judge me on this," she plead. I nodded.

I found out what the long sleeves were for.

They weren't just to stop skin to skin contact. They were covering scars, old and new.

"Swear on the Styx that you'll stop," I begged. She looked at me.

"I can't," she whispered. I stared at her.

"Swear," I pushed. "Please."

She hung her head lower than a katobleps.

"I swear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Piper's PoV**

** Dinner, that day**

Okay. Usually I try to be nice, and I did try, but Hannah is some kind of freak. She can't go bashing on me because I thought I would have to kill my friends to save my father's life! She can't yell at me for wanting to be able to see my dad. Her dad is dead- it's different. I still have a chance, and I want to make the most of that chance. She has no idea.

I attacked my steak angrily with my fork at dinner, and even Drew could tell not to mess with me today as I sat at the Aphrodite table. And I knew I looked pretty scary when even Jason steered clear of me. Aggh, I hate Hannah! I really do! It's her fault that my boyfriend is avoiding me right now!

I tried calming down, telling myself it's not her fault, but it is. I really do despise her right now. I mean, I would charmspeak her to fall on her sword (just like I did with Octavian- that guy just pressed too many buttons), but then Nico and Frank would get mad, which would result in Hazel getting mad, then Nico would get double mad, and then Annabeth would try and talk it out and get mad, then Percy and Jason would get mad... It would probably end up with Nico throwing me in Tartarus. And to think, after I had started growing a soft spot for Hannah, and was thinking about setting her up with Nico! Although, the ship names just wouldn't have worked.

Haco? Ew. Niah? That sounds too _ugh_. That would not have ended well. But I was still going to _try_ to be nice. And that's how the dam piece of schist repays me.

**Nico's PoV **

**Later in the Hades Cabin **

Of course it had to be Percy who knocked on my door after dinner ended, with Annabeth by his side. Nevertheless, I rolled my eyes and let the (eugh) lovebirds into my gloomy cabin. Annabeth looked around, wincing slightly at the decorations. Percy was paying attention to me.

"Nico, did you notice how Piper was acting at dinner?"

"I wasn't at dinner," I reminded him. I'm usually not. I prefer to sneak a pomegranate into my room earlier in the day instead of being around people. Besides, I don't eat or sleep much, after Tartarus.

"She was attacking her food pretty viciously," Annabeth spoke up. "And after dinner, she went and kicked Clarisse's ass. And we all know that Pipes is no Percy. She can barely fight at all."

I winced. "Yikes. Doesn't sound too nice. Who finally dealt with her?"

"Three guesses, two don't count," Annabeth said. "Jason," I answered my own question. "But why was she pissed off?"

"We thought you'd know," Percy admitted. I forced myself not to stare at his pretty face and answered honestly.

"I do. But I swore something on the Styx and can't share it," I said. Annabeth stared at me. "What...?" I asked, a little creeped out.

"You swore it to Hannah?"

"I-"

"You can answer that one truthfully, unless you swore not to say _anything._"

"Then yes," I snapped, annoyed.

"Okay," she smiled. "Then we can ask Hannah."

"That's not a good idea," I said quickly.

"Why not?" Seaweed Brain asked. I sighed in exasperation.

"Piper is pissed off. Hannah's not in the best mood either. Leave them alone." Annabeth stared at me suspiciously. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "Just get out, Wise Girl. Believe me when I say Hannah's not in the best mood, and go away."

With a hurt (and slightly annoyed) look on her face, she left. Percy followed her, mouthing 'thanks' over his shoulder.

I ignored him.

A/N: Thank you so much to the people who're reading my story. It means a lot! And btw, she will be claimed soon, and Nico/Hannah's relationship will be getting a lot more... special soon. Sorry if this was short, but I had to split this and the next chapter into two parts because otherwise, it would've been WAY too long. Thanks again! PS, I'm so happy I could get 3/4 chapters done in a day. This is how you know I have no life! XD

~Dani di Angelo


	4. Chapter 4

**Hannah's PoV **

**The Next Day **

Leo Valdez is a certified idiot. Being the asshole I always knew he was, Valdez tried to 'teasingly' take my gloves while quoting some shit line from Frozen. (A/N don't kill me, I love Frozen, I'm not bashing) He's lucky that I kicked his ass before he could. Then he ran off like some kind of kicked puppy, mumbling, "but all da ladies love Leo," which just pissed me off more.

Seriously, Frank and Nico- but mostly Nico- are almost the only tolerable people in this stupid camp. And nobody but me thinks that Nico di Angelo is tolerable. Honestly, I kind of feel bad for him. But I look up to him. He's stronger than I am. He's probably lost just as much as I have, if you think about it. I have no idea, because he's quite guarded, but I have all of these scars to prove how weak I am. He just pulls through. He deals with it. But he has no friends but me, and he likes a guy that he has literally no chance with- even if he claims he's over that guy.

**Nico's PoV **

**One Minute Later **

I walked in to find Hannah staring at a wall, presumably solving the mysteries of the world. Or something. She was definitely in deep thought, which the closing door jolted her out of. "Hi, Nico," she smiled at me.

"Hi," I said. "Been keeping your promise?" She nodded.

"It's hard, but yeah." I nodded.

"Thanks." She nodded again. Most of our conversations are nods. We're not exactly social butterflies.

"You're not over him, are you?" she said suddenly. My head snapped towards her. She was staring at the wall still, an absent look in her eye. I couldn't tell what was going on in her head. "You're not over Percy. You still like him. Love him, even."

"I-" I hesitated, at a loss for words. "I'm in the process of getting over him. I don't still love him at all. Hannah- my life is complicated- I don't know if I like him or hate him sometimes- one minute I'd want to kill that dam son of Poseidon, and the next..." I couldn't think of exactly how to explain it, and I looked at her. If I could guess, I probably looked pretty distressed right now. Or dam confused.

"Nico," she said gently, looking me in the eye. "It's alright."

"No, it's not!" I exclaimed, surprising myself. "I should know how I fucking feel about the bastard! It just pisses me off sometimes! I..." I broke off, feeling oddly like I'm about to cry. Which doesn't happen often. "I just want to understand myself." What surprised me is that, when I met her gray eyes again, she didn't look at me like I was a kicked puppy. She had no pity. Only understanding. Then I surprised myself again- I had actually opened up to Hannah. I've told her things Jason and Hazel don't know. I'm letting her understand me. I'm telling her my feelings about everything.

"It's alright, Nico," she said again. "I know. Sometimes it takes a while to understand, to sort out your feelings. It took me a while to process that my father had died."

I choked on a sob that I was trying really hard to hold back. "If I can't understand, I just want someone else to. I want to be fucking ten years old again, with my sister-" I suddenly broke off, and started crying. Bianca on top of this was too fucking much. Hannah was silent, but I could feel her presence there, practically radiating comfort. She didn't move. She didn't look at me with surprise or pity. Just understanding.

"Sometimes you're too wise," I mumbled to her. "You could be a daughter of Athena- you really could." She ignored me, but I know she heard me.

"Nico," she said gently. "You don't mean Hazel, do you? When you said your sister?" she asked.

Dam- now I have to explain about Bianca. I don't want to leave Hannah confused. She deserves answers after doing the insane hypnotism or something that actually got me to tell her this. But I do want to fucking understand myself. That gods dam son of Poseidon... I really don't know. I should hate him- I want to hate him for killing Bianca... but I just can't. I stretched out a desperate hand to Hannah.

"Please," I begged. "Just look at my dam past- I need someone to understand..." I begged her pathetically, looking at her with tear-filled eyes. I probably looked really lame right now, but I didn't care. I want her to know- to understand. To understand Bianca, and how Percy fucking affected every aspect of my gods dam life... this schist is getting to be too much. Nobody knows the complete story but me. I need someone. I really do. And I can't go to anybody else.

I think she understood. The look in her eyes certaintly did. But she didn't take off her gloves, she didn't take my hand.

Then I saw it.

That she didn't want to understand.

Maybe she did- most likely I was just overreacting, but I wasn't exactly thinking straight. I looked hatefully at Hannah without meaning to, my tear filled eyes obviously plaguing her with guilt. "Coward," I spat at her, before shadow traveling back to the Hades cabin.

I found out only too soon how much I would regret that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's PoV**

**The Next Morning**

Annabeth and I walked into the room Hannah was occupying together. I didn't expect what I saw.

Hannah had light shadows under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept at all the night before. Tears were still running down her face. Unfortunately, she heard the door close before we could get away, and turned to see us.

"Uh... we can come back later-" Annabeth tried to offer.

"No," Hannah said. "You're probably here for a reason. What do you want? Did Piper or Nico send you?" Both of the names sounded bitter coming from her.

"No," I said quickly. "We came on our own."

Annabeth stepped a bit closer to Hannah. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, wiping away tears.

I went and sat next to her. "I know you're not," I said. "I've literally been to Hell. I said I was okay a schist ton of times when I wasn't." Annabeth glanced at me looking distressed.

Hannah glared at me. "I said I'm fine."

"She's just like Nico," Anna whispered.

Hannah's head snapped to look at Annabeth. "No," she said so forcefully that my beautiful blond princess flinched. My first instinct was to lob Hannah's head off, but I didn't touch Riptide. "I am nothing like Nico di Angelo," she said softly.

"S- sorry," Annabeth said. Hannah ignored her.

"Ya see," I said awkwardly. "We were here because we all think you're a daughter of Athena, and it's pissing me off that you haven't been claimed yet since you're obviously sixteen and I made the gods swear they'd claim their kids at thirteen, so you should have been claimed by now-" I sort of rambled.

"Shut it, Persassy," Hannah said. "I get it if my godly mommy doesn't want to claim me. I get it that I'm not accepted here. Okay? I don't care if I'm not claimed. So no need to rant."

"But-" I started, then broke off.

"Zues, Poseidon and Hades," Annabeth mumbled in shock. We were both staring above Hannah's head.

Where there was a glowing holographic sun.

"But- she lived with her dad-" I said, utterly confused. "Her dad is mortal- but Apollo is claiming her?"

"Maybe she was adopted?" Annabeth suggested. Hannah laughed out loud, shocking both of us.

"I wasn't adopted, I look just like how I remember my dad. I guess Apollo was having a gay affair!" Hannah exclaimed. Annabeth looked slapped. "Does it shock you? Are you a homophobic or something?"

"No- it's just... I didn't expect Apollo to..."

"Like the booty?" Hannah finished. Anna looked slapped again.

"That's not what I was going to say!" she insisted. I was still confused. They don't call me Seaweed Brain for nothing!

Hannah glared at me. "Got a problem, Persassy?"

"No," I said, the lightbulb turning on. "No, not at all! Gay people are fab! Like, rainbows and schist!" I exclaimed, an idiotic grin on my face. Hannah scowled.

"That's some useful information," she mumbled bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked, and Hannah chuckled darkly.

"It's not my place to say, Chase," she said. "But you're a daughter of Athena, aren't you?" She pulled Anna down next to her with a gloved hand and whispered in her ear. All I heard was, "swear on the Styx you won't tell Idiot over there when you finally figure it out. That's all I ask."

"I swear," Anna said, looking slightly confused, and slightly annoyed. "And don't call my boy an idiot. He's awesome.'

"Aww, thanks, Wise Girl!" I said, grinning. "Let's go get some blue food and tell the camp about Hannah's dads!"

"I wonder what Chiron's reaction will be," was the last thing Annabeth said before we left, and Hannah heard no more.

**Annabeth's PoV**

**An Hour Later**

Oh my gods... how had I not seen it? I should have known, after it all, but I didn't. I had no idea. Nico di Angelo is gay. Or bi, at the very least, which is more likely. I just can't believe that he'd have a crush on Percy and I didn't notice.

And let me get something straight- no pun intended- real quick. I don't hate Nico for liking Percy. I mean, who wouldn't! Those gorgeous eyes, that just wonderful way of fighting, that dreamy voice... wait, what was I talking about? Oh! Yeah, I can't blame Nico for it. As long as he doesn't make a move, he's cool with me. And I get why Hannah was so reluctant to share with Percy there, why Nico is always ignoring and/or avoiding Percy... It all makes sense.

But Percy doesn't know, and I can't tell him.

"You've got that Conflicted Thinking Face on," he said, poking me.

"I don't have a conflicted thinking face," I argued.

"Yes you do. You knit up your eyebrows, stare off into space, and tap your fingers on something- gods, that sounded wrong." I ignored him and stopped tapping my fingers on my knee.

"It's nothing, Seaweed Brain." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Is this about whatever Hannah told you?" he asked. I sighed- sometimes he knows me too well. I laid my head on his shoulder and he stroked the gray streak in my hair. A natural habit, pretty much since we got the matching streaks from holding up the sky.

"Yeah, it is," I said.

"The thing you can't tell me." He sounded slightly bitter when he said that, and I couldn't help but kiss him then.

"I'm sorry," I said. "It's just... lives would be at stake if I told you," I joked. Leo's, probably. Mine. Hannah's for sure. Nico's in particular. And of course, Percy's. Leo would make a joke which would make Nico murder him. Nico would kill Hannah for giving me the hint. Then he'd kill me for telling Percy. That would be a big no-no. Then Percy would valiantly try to battle Nico to avenge me, and probably die, then Nico would probably go uber- emo for killing his love and-

"You're over thinking again," Percy teased. I rolled my eyes. "I had to pull you back to earth so I could kiss you again."

"I have to be down to earth for that?"

"Not necessarily," he said. "But we'd probably both like kissing more if the lights were lit up on floor Percy." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you Percy," I said, although I felt slightly guilty for it. Nico would probably kill to tell Percy that. And to hear these next words:

"I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hannah's PoV**

**One Hour Later**

Not caring what others said, I got up and walked around the camp. I ignored the whispers and didn't care that I didn't know where I was going. Mostly because I didn't care where I was going at all. I just wanted away.

I know I swore to Nico, but after yesterday's argument, it's been really tempting to break that oath. But I haven't. Even if Nico hates me, I can't break an oath on the Styx. However, I can assure you I've been thinking very hard to come up with a loophole. I found myself sitting slumped against the back of one of the cabins. I don't know which one, and I don't care.

I just sat there, staring off into space, thinking thoughts that would make my father- my mortal one- cry if he heard his baby girl thinking them. Needless to say, they weren't of unicorns.

"Most sixteen year old demigods don't think of rope necklaces and OD'ing," a voice said. When I looked up, I recognized the speaker almost immediately although I'd never seen him before.

"Hi dad," I mumbled to the god Apollo, not bothering to stand or kneel in respect. If I was lucky, he'd strike me dead for disrespect.

Apollo stared me down. "Do I need to kill a son of Hades?"

I glared at him. "There's no need to play protective daddy, my lord. My father is long dead. He always will be. You are not my dad, not in my dictionary. You're just the lucky gay guy that knocked my dad up somehow. I don't even want to bother dirtying my mind wondering how you got a dude pregnant. I just want you to leave me alone."

"Doesn't she remind you of Luke, in a way?" Chiron the centaur walked up. I glared at him. Apollo nodded.

"Unfortunately. But I don't think she'll do much harm." I glared at the god.

"Just go away. Any good godly father wouldn't sit and watch, waiting for an asshole to come and make his daughter swear an oath on the Styx to not do something. Any good dad would've cared that I was starving. You are not a father to me."

Chiron backed away slowly. Good, I thought. This is none of his business.

Apollo sighed. "I'm sorry, kiddo-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it," I interrupted, not caring how rude I was being. I kind of want him to kill me. "And you lost the right to call me 'kiddo' twelve years ago, when my dad died and you did nothing. When I almost starved, and you did nothing. When I started fucking cutting myself, and guess what you did? Fucking nothing."

I slumped back against the cabin, banging my head on the wall as hard as I could, cursing to myself through my tears. When I looked up again, Apollo was gone.

"You fucking bastard!" I screamed to the sky. "I hate you! I fucking hate you! I'll never forgive you!" I slammed my head against the cabin again, as hard as I could, welcoming the pain that almost made my vision go black. "Fuck you," I whispered, sobbing.

"Hannah?" someone asked, with a tone of voice that sounded horrified. When I looked up, it just had to be Nico.

"Fuck off, Nico," I said, sobbing. "Just leave me the fuck alone."

"I heard you screaming," he said, ignoring my requests. "You're lucky half the camp didn't- I think the gods made sure nobody heard but me and you."

"Fuck you, di Angelo," I said, ignoring him. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. Go away."

"I'm not going away," he said. "I heard every word Apollo said, and every word you said. It's not okay to say those things."

"Fuck off. I'm fine."

"I've said that same exact lie before. And that's all it is- a lie."

"It's getting fucking dangerous for you to stay here, di Angelo," I said, coldly. Of course, I wouldn't attack him- I was very aware of the sword hanging from his belt while I was weaponless. But there was still a lot I could do.

"Hannah," he said. "What I said- what I did yesterday, it was a mistake. I'm sorry, I really am-"

"You lost my fucking trust, Death Boy. I've told you to get your fucking ass away from me already. If I have to I'll fucking count down from three."

Nico crouched by me and forced my head up to look at him. "You gave yourself another concussion. I've got to take you back to the Big House."

I smacked his hand away from my face. "Fuck. Off."

He tried to grab me again, and I smacked him again with a gloved hand. "Fuck you Nico di Angelo I swear if you fucking try to touch me again I will slam my head into this cabin so hard that it will kill me."

He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please, Hannah," he begged. I wanted to forgive him, I realized, startling myself. "Hannah... I'm begging you, please forgive me. It was a mistake."

I stared at him. "Fuck you, Nico." I used him to help me stand, because the world spun so fast I was almost knocked into next week. I obviously couldn't stand or walk on my own.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked, practically carrying me to the Big House.

I looked at him, my face blank. I paused before answering.

"Yes."

The last thing I saw was his smile before I passed out.

A/N: I'm SO sorry if the romance is going slow, but to bring Nico from being super secretive to loving and caring isn't easy to do without destroying the character, which I might have totally butchered anyways. I need feedback please! Also, I know this one is kind of short, but... yeah... I also know that it's on some kind of touchy topics (self harm, suicidal thoughts, ect) and I'm sorry but it's Hannah's character. Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

**Nico's PoV**

**About Five Seconds Later**

It seriously freaked me out when Hannah just collapsed like that- especially with how hard she had slammed her head into the Hermes cabin. I was almost worried that she'd died before I, being an idiot, remembered that I'm a son of Hades and would've felt her die.

She was just unconscious, but she'd probably be fine. Probably.

I dragged her back into the Big House, grateful for the training that had given me muscles beneath my overly thin appearance. I got her onto her bed without injuring her more.

"Oh my gods," Frank said, coming inside. "What in Hades happened?"

Her head was bleeding. How had I not noticed before? Head wounds bleed a lot!

"None of your business, Zhang," I said. "Get me one of her siblings."

Frank fidgeted uncomfortably. "It's kinda hard to believe the whole thing with Apollo-" he started, but a glare from me sent him running. It had surprised me when I found out her dad(s?) were gay. No wonder it was in her instinct to not judge me.

"So... you heard... about my dads?" she mumbled weakly, surprising me. She was barely conscious, and obviously in a fair amount of pain. Her eyes, barely open, were on me.

"Yeah," I said, trying to figure out where the dam demigods kept their nectar in this place.

"I- almost forgot to tell you," she said. "When Percy found out about my dads-" I almost froze, waiting for her next words, but I forced myself to keep working. "I asked if he was a homophobe... and guess what he said?"

"I have no idea," I said, trying to keep her awake. I could feel her life force starting to drip. She could be saved- but I would have to do it. An Apollo kid wouldn't get to her in time.

"He said... he said..." she struggled.

"C'mon Hannah, keep your eyes open. What did Persassy say?" I used his nickname on purpose to hopefully spark some liveliness in her.

"He said... and I quote... no, not at all... gay people are fab." I couldn't help but laugh. That is just like Percy. "Wait- there's more..." she said. "He also said... that they're like... rainbows and schist. Thought... you'd want to know," she struggled. If these fucking demigods hid their nectar any better, it'd be in fucking Tartarus. When I finally found it, I rushed to get it to Hannah. She could hardly drink it. However, she still could. And luckily, the sense of death that had been approaching her, faded. I sighed in relief.

"W-what is this?" she asked, the wound on her head closing, her hair still matted with blood. I gave her a quick explanation of nectar as she finished the glass. When Frank came back with one of Hannah's siblings, I yelled at him for being so slow and sent him away. Just to piss me off, he turned into a turtle on the way out.

"Fuck you, Zhang," I mumbled when the door finally swung shut. Hannah chuckled.

"Nico," she called, and I turned around. She'd set the glass down, and she stared at me, her gray eyes full of thoughts although her face betrayed none of them. Even though her hair was covered in blood, she didn't look half bad. "Nico... I'm sorry for not helping you yesterday." She hesitated, then took off a glove and outstretched a hand to me.

"I'm ready to see now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hannah's PoV**

**One Second Later**

I held my hand out to Nico, and he hesitated before taking it.

What I saw was horrible.

I saw, quite literally, the lowest reaches of hell itself. I saw him finding out his sister was murdered. I saw him blaming Percy, and following him into the endless maze. I saw him trapped in a jar and as a corn plant. I saw things even he didn't remember- his mother dying, being dipped into the river Lethe with his sister, Bianca. I saw him facing down Love. I saw him saving Percy and Annabeth from hell. I saw his life.

When it was over, I was scarred and scared, but I understood. Nico was staring at me, looking a bit afraid. No doubt I had screamed quite a bit. I was shaking, and even when I came back to reality, I didn't let go of his hand.

"That was like a horror movie," I mumbled. "Terrifying, but I'm glad I watched it."

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Not even Percy and Annabeth saw Tartarus the way I did. Not everyone who sees that stays sane."

"Stays?" I asked. "I was never sane to begin with," I tried to joke. It came out sounding like a pretty dry and weak joke, but it was better than Valdez'. (A/N Trust me, I LOVE Leo, I'm not bashing him. I actually never intended for her to hate him until I just wrote it) Nico smiled.

Understanding him was worth the pain it gave me.

"I just have one more question, Nico," I said. "I saw- you're not one to forgive easily. But you forgave me- literally- overnight, and then saved my life even though I was cursing you out and being a complete bitch." He waited for my question, as if it weren't obvious. "Why?"

Even he didn't seem to know the answer. "I have no idea," he said honestly. "I just had to. I wasn't going to let my only friend die."

"But at that point, I wasn't your friend. You should've hated me. I was an utter bitch to you, I was cursing you out while you were trying to help me... but you still helped me. You didn't even help Percy when he betrayed you."

"I don't know," he insisted. "I just couldn't watch you bleed to death by yourself outside of the Hermes cabin no matter how much I was telling myself that I hated you. Because I didn't hate you. I was an idiot, asking you to see those things. Nobody would want to see them- if I were you, I would've probably done the same thing."

We sat in silence for a minute, both of us looking for something to say.

"You use the word 'fuck' a lot when you're angry," he said finally. I smirked.

"Well, my vocab is very full of colorful curse words I could've used, but I was out of sorts. Fuck was pretty much the only thing that came to mind."

Nico stared at me. "Gods, that sounded wrong," he said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes.

"What're we gonna tell the others?" I asked. "Spot- Frank- probably went and told everyone about my near death experience. So... what's the cover story?"

"We need a cover story?"

I gave him the 'you're an idiot' stare. "Well, I don't want to tell everyone I was suicidally banging my head against the Hermes cabin while telling my godly papa to fuck off," I said.

"They'd probably think it was a lie if we told them that. We could tell them the truth and then be all like, 'just kidding, she tripped over Percy's big ass?'"

"That'd be giving too much away, di Angelo," I joked with a huge grin. "Unless you want Seaweed Brain to figure out both of our secrets, it's not the best idea."

"I guess so," he said.

Our cover story wound up being that I went for a walk in the woods, because nobody had bothered to warn me it was full of deadly creatures, and pulled a first day of camp thing- running for your life and then fell. Nico supposedly found me and saved me.

Again.

We reviewed every little detail of the story, so that Annabeth or someone wouldn't question it. Our big two troubles on the matter, however, were Annabeth and Piper. Anna for obvious reasons, and Piper because she could charmspeak us into telling the truth.

Piper generally avoided me though.

I had no idea that the bitch was going to pull something crazy later that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Still Hannah's PoV**

**That night at the Campfire**

I was seated as far from Piper as possible. Nico sat on one side of me and Frank sat on the other. The Apollo cabin completely was avoiding me- probably because they were terrified that their dad had been messing around with the booty.

I scowled as Piper came our way.

"Frank," she said sweetly. "Hazel said she wants to talk to you." A dazed, charmspeaked Frank walked away. Nico and I sat pretty much alone. Piper stared us down.

"What do you want?" Nico asked.

"I was going to try to be nice again," she said honestly, no charmspeak evidently in her voice. "I'm not exactly on friendly terms with Hannah yet, but I figured I'd be a bit nicer and use some of my Aphrodite magic."

I squinted at her suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She bent and whispered in Nico's ear. I rolled my eyes as she did so.

"Hell no bitch!" he exclaimed, pulling away from her. "You aren't gonna be using that charmspeak shit on me to do that! Not here, at the very least!"

She smirked, then said "Fine, c'mon. You too, Hannah."

Nico dragged me along behind Piper. We found ourselves behind the Aphrodite cabin, and I couldn't help but gag.

"It smells like Barbie died back here," I said. Piper winced.

"I know. It's worse inside, and I have to live there." I felt sorry for her. "So, as I said before, I'm going to do something super nice for you, Hannah." She gave me a grin that scared the fuck out of me. She went and whispered to Nico again.

"I'm still not dealing with the charmspeak shit."

She pouted at him. "Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pwetty pwetty pwease?" she begged, her voice layered with some dam strong charmspeak.

Nico's eyes started to glaze over.

Holy fuck, out of all the things I expected Piper McLean to do, charmspeaking Nico to kiss me was not one of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nico's PoV**

**Same Time**

I had no idea what I was doing. It was like someone had taken my brain, filled it up with fog, and then put it back into my skull. It only cleared when Hannah shoved me off of her, looking half utterly shocked, a quarter like she couldn't breathe, and a quarter like she had been slapped.

"What the fuck?!" I said. "Piper... what the _fuck_?!" Not many other words were working at that moment- I had just fucking_ kissed Hannah_. 'What the fuck' just about sums it up. Hannah was staring off, looking utterly startled and in shock while I cursed out Piper. Half because I was pissed she manipulated me into doing that and I was mad at her. Half because...

Half because I had enjoyed it and was mad at myself.

Even though I hadn't known what I'd been doing, I sure as hell knew what it had felt like afterwards.

And holy fucking shit.

I didn't expect pleasure from kissing Hannah._ Hannah_. Not fucking Percy. Hannah.

I stopped cursing out Piper for a second to catch my breath, some weird type of shocked panic muddling my thoughts. Holy fucking Hades, I'd kissed Hannah.

Piper stood smirking, as if proud of herself as she studied our faces.

"You enjoyed it," she accused.

"Wha- _what_?" I stammered. Fuck- she's the daughter of _Aphrodite_. Of course she'd know. She probably knew I liked Percy, too. Or at the very least, had the misguided assumption I liked Annabeth.

Suddenly Hannah jolted back into reality, practically hyperventilating.

"Holy fucking schist, Piper!" she exclaimed. "What the fucking..._ what_?!"

Piper just continued to grin. "I'll leave you two alone," she said smugly, and fucking _swaggered_ back to the campfire. I turned to Hannah, who's eyes were wide and glued to the place Piper had been standing.

She was silent a moment. "The _fuck_!" she exclaimed again. I nodded.

"We'd established that a while ago," I couldn't help but say. She stared at me.

"You... fucking... _kissed_ me," she said. I nodded again.

"Fucking charmspeaking piece of schist..." I started. "She's probably been wanting to set us up since the minute you got here," I decided.

Hannah, finally regaining her wits, nodded. "Holy shit."

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Um... so..."

She looked at me, and I could tell from the look in her eyes that we were asking each other the same question: _Was she right? Did you... like it?_

I tried to tell myself I didn't- that I'd only met her a few days ago, even if she is a great friend- but I couldn't. I like her, not Percy.

What the fuck did I get myself into?

I couldn't see the answer to my question on her face, but evidently she could see the answer in mine. The honest surprise at it was plain on her face. She just stared, her gray, Athena-like eyes not leaving mine. I saw many things: surprise, mostly, but sadness as well. The sadness was deeply buried- like mine. But she was obviously broken. A broken child, with a broken past and a broken will. Just like me. We were both so hopelessly broken.

She whispered something next, so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

"We both had a question," she said. If I hadn't been able to read lips, I probably wouldn't know what she was saying. "Both of our answers... were yes."

I had two words spinning through my head.

Holy.

Fuck.


End file.
